Sebelah Hati Yang Membingkai
by SnawtaQyrios
Summary: [For Event #MariBerpuisi] Di usianya yang sudah tak lagi prima, berbaring tepat di atas kasur gantungnya, ia mendekap erat sebelah hatinya yang telah membingkai pada sebuah pigura.


**Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

.

[Pengarang tidak mencari/mendapatkan profit atas pengerjaan hasil karya fanfik ini].

.

 **Warning**

AU, typo (s), misstypo (s) ide pasaran, dan lagi-lagi larik-lariknya biasa aja, sebiasa tulisannya.

.

For Event #MariBerpuisi

Kategori prompt

.

* * *

 **. : Sebelah Hati Yang Membingkai : .**

* * *

Pada seseguk yang berirama

pada air mata yang meruah

pada luka yang menganga

aku bertanya,

"fungsiku apa?"

.

Adalah sebuah fakta bahwa kehadirannya tidak diinginkan bahkan setelah ia dilahirkan. Dicap terkutuk berkat kemampuannya meregangkan nyawa sang ibu yang berjuang mati-matian mengejan.

Mereka bilang ini tidak setimpal.

.

cacian adalah asupan

makian ialah makanan

pukulan serta pecutan kadang dihadiahkan

ayahkulah yang terlampau berperan dalam menyambangi badanku dengan siksaan

.

Hidupnya terlalu berkasih dengan lara. Luka-luka yang menggarut bukan hanya pada tubuh tetapi batinnya juga. Binarnya tidak tahu bagaimana menyirat sorot bahagia. Melengkung taksa. Karena nestapa membutakan netra.

.

sebuah bintang jatuh tersangkut di atap kamar berlubangku

kuisi dengan asa dan kuterbangkan lagi ke angkasa

lepaskanlah, lepaskanlah

akan tetapi sampaikah?

akan tetapi betulan terbangkah?

.

Rasanya seperti mimpi, ketika sang ayah ditindakpidanai. Dijebloskan ke dalam jeruji dengan tuntutan telah menyiksa anak sendiri.

Seketika ada gelambir lega yang ia rasakan, meski sayangnya ia tidak pernah diajari bagaimana mengekspresikannya.

Ia lalu dirumahkan di panti asuhan. Bergabung dengan anak-anak yang berpotongan sama, sebatang kara dan tidak diinginkan oleh keluarga-keluarga yang menciptakan mereka ke dunia.

Sekalipun demikian, permata hijau batu itu masih trauma. Membentuk sepasang alis itu dengan kerutan di dahi seperti setiap kebiasaannya. Menatap orang-orang dengan siratan kurang percaya.

Penghuni panti menjaga jarak atas spasi yang ia bentang.

.

dan aku melihat seorang malaikat

malaikat yang katanya tak bersayap

mengintip dari kejauhan

malaikat yang tak dibungkus linen

memepat jarak

malaikat yang tanpa ada lingkaran cincin di atas kepala

mengajakku berkawan

malaikat yang memiliki sepasang lazuardi sebiru dirgantara

menyuapi mata lewat pesona

pawana membisikan sebuah nama

Mikaela

kueja

.

Hanya satu orang yang berhasil menarik atensi, oleh karunia mekar senyum yang kerap menghias pada bibir, dan kalimat optimisme yang selalu merangkai hari, serta tiada pernah berhenti mengajaknya untuk merangkul jemari.

Awalnya ia tidak mengerti, kenapa ada bocah seatraktif Mikaela masih bisa menyemarak tawa dan mengembangkan garis bibir sebegitu lebarnya. Padahal jika ditilik dari cerita, Mikaela jauh lebih sengsara. Dia digulingkan oleh orangtuanya dari sebuah mobil yang masih melaju kencang.

.

kami membalur luka bersama

tumbuh kembang membebat lara

lara?

apa itu lara?

maaf, aku sudah lupa

.

Jadilah mereka selalu bersisian, berdampingan meniti kehidupan. Prinsip yang nyaris tak berlawanan, sama-sama enggan diadopsi. Mengabdikan diri di panti asuhan hingga remaja. Kerja paruh waktu demi menghasilkan uang. Membantu meringankan beban, untuk mengisi mulut-mulut yatim yang butuh makan.

.

sekubik kecil terbangun dari serakan puing-puing cedera jiwa

rumahku sekaligus rumahmu

pengap dan berbahan kayu rapuh

gigih kita mewarnainya

kaudekor dengan tuts-tuts piano sebagai nadanya

kuhias dengan larik-larik sederhana sebagai syairnya

gubuk kecilku, gubuk kecilmu

mewah suara isinya

kini jadi istanaku sekaligus istanamu

.

Hidup seatap berdua. Berbagi apa yang dapat dibagi. Menyerap setiap duka yang terlibat. Tetapi luka tidak pernah lagi hinggap. Nikmat akan bersyukur adalah penyelamat.

Ia yang bersuara emas berpanggung dari satu acara pernikahan ke pernikahan lain, dari satu pentas ke pentas lain. Mikaela yang pandai menemukan irama, kerap menyokong sebagai instrumen.

Tawaran kerja pun membanjir. Ia dijanjikan peran laksana bintang benderang yang dipuja-puja orang.

.

tetapi ketenaran itu nantinya pasti mencongkakkanku

aku tidak butuh seperti kartika

aku cukup butuh kau;

nyala sebenarnya yang menyinariku dari gelapnya keterpurukan

.

Tersepakatilah sebuah kontrak. Mereka hanya berkarir di belakang layar. Menciptakan lagu-lagu melirih, membuai, memabukkan, untuk didendangkan penyanyi kondang. Dan donasi tetap mengalir mulus ke panti asuhan di setiap bulannya.

Hubungan mereka platonik. Tidak ada romansa-romansa yang mengumbar keterlaluan. Atau afeksi berlebih kelewat sayang maupun kasih seperti laksana pasangan. Relasi yang tampak hanya sejalin keluarga.

Tetapi anehnya, hingga lebih dari seperempat abad, Mikaela tiada pernah membicarakan perihal tentang wanita. Begitu pun ia.

.

sebutlah aku kurang ajar

berani benar menorehkan namamu di hatiku tebal-tebal, di dindingnya besar-besar

aku bercumbu dengan dosa terbesarku

yakni mencintaimu

jauh melampui aku yang mencintai diriku

.

Tamparan luka kemudian berkunjung. Luka yang sebenarnya. Luka dalam arti yang nyata. Ia didiagnosis mengidap kanker hati.

Sebagaimana sebuah bibit penyakit berkembang, garis hidupnya nyaris di ambang batas. Satu-satunya medikasi adalah pencangkokan.

.

hingga rela kaubelah hatimu untukku

guna kautanam beserta hatiku

berinang memberikan nyawa

entah harus bahagia atau sedih rasa

kau terus-terusan membagi sukma

kau terus-terusan menjadi penyelamat jiwa

mencegahku terbang lebih dulu ke gerbang surga

aku terus-terusan bertanya dan bertanya

berkirim surat dengan Tuhan lewat doa

sampai kapan, oh, sampai kapan kau akan terus menjadi malaikatku, Mikaela?

atau inikah tujuan takdir sebenarnya,

meletakkan dirimu bersisian denganku?

.

Bukan hanya secara kiasan, tetapi secara lugas ia telah mendapatkan sebelah hati Mikaela. Hidup dan bersenyawa di dalam dirinya. Lara yang sempat menerpa, hilang bagai sekejap mata ketika ia dengan semangatnya melanjutkan hidup oleh karena belahan hati itu seolah turut ikut berdetak bersama jantungnya.

Tawa riang kembali mewarna. Masih dengan sematan singel tua di antara keduanya. Menjalin hari demi hari sedinamika seperti biasanya. Namun, rupanya bahagia tidak selalu melulu diizinkan berperan sendirian saja. Duka kembali menggelayut pada kehidupannya.

Mikaela lebih dulu mengembuskan napas terakhir di usianya yang ketiga puluh lima. Tubuhnya menyerah dan lelah setelah berupaya tampak baik-baik saja, karena kegagalan jaringan yang terbentuk.

.

momen-momen kita tersimpan apik di memori

menakas baik dalam laci di sebuah album galeri

meninta puitis di lembaran demi lembaran buku _diary_

lalu kusisipkan melalui prafasa yang dilirihkan para penyanyi

.

Sisa hidupnya berjalan terasa hampa. Tidak ada lagi sosok sejawat yang bercelutuk renyah di setiap menyantap makanan di seberang meja atau ketika duduk santai bersebelahan.

Absen sudah obral senyum mengembang yang setiap hari ia dapatkan secara gratisan. Dan istana kecilnya kini lengang akan senandung-senandung merdu yang kerap terlantunkan.

Ia begitu dilanda kesepian karena tentu tidak ada lagi impian-impian yang melontar di kala lelap menjelang. Bahkan hening ini jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada siksaan yang kerap menerjang ketika ia masih menjadi bocah ingusan.

.

hingga mengikis umurku

sampai menyepuh putih rambut arangku

syair-syair ini bak tak bertuan

tanpa padu harmoni karena sumbang

begitu tawar, begitu menjemukan

jika tidak ada sebelah hati ini

mungkin dari dulu kujadi abu

yang bersemai di samping batu pusaramu

pada garis secarut benalu, kutuangkan dirimu

.

Nostalgia memerangkapnya di sepanjang sisa-sisa hari. Hidup dengan taburan banyak bayangan-bayangan Mikaela yang berjalan ke sana ke mari dan semu karena ia tak bisa meraih. Linimasa terus menggerogoti, tetapi sebelah hati masih tetap semangat menguatkan diri.

Penghiburannya hanyalah kepuasan batin dalam mengaryakan lirik yang sejak kematian Mikaela, hasilnya tambah menuai puji―tetapi baginya tetap saja tidak semenakjubkan dahulu, ketika Mikaela turut menciptakan lagu. Kebahagiaannya adalah wajah-wajah tanpa dosa, lepas tersenyum ceria tatkala kakinya melayang ke sebuah panti.

Menyusut tubuhnya, mereot tulangnya. Semakin banyak uban memenuhi kepala. Wajah bergurat keriput. Mata mengedip sayu. Royalti dan penghargaan menumpuk sampai tak terhitung.

Dan tak pernah satu kali pun ia sematkan selingkar cincin pada seruas jari manis.

.

kucinta kau sebegitu dalamnya;

yang lincah, yang hebat menularkan harapan

kucinta kau teramat banyaknya;

yang dermawan, yang mampu mengisi kekopongan

kucinta kau sebegini besarnya;

yang geming, yang hidup dalam kenangan

.

Dan kini di usianya yang sudah tak lagi prima, berbaring tepat di atas kasur gantungnya, ia mendekap erat sebelah hatinya yang telah membingkai pada sebuah pigura.

Sekalipun noda kerut maupun keriput, otot layu dan saraf menciut, ia masih lihai mengukir senyum untuk menyambut maut.

Kasur itu diam, tanpa ada pergerakan mengayun sekecil apa pun.

.

aku melihat seorang malaikat;

malaikat kali ini bersayap, terang-terangan mendekat

aku tercenung menatap malaikat;

malaikat kali ini dibungkus helai sutra

cemerlang rupa menyilaukan mata

aku merona dipandangi malaikat;

malaikat kali ini dilingkari cincin di atas kepala

menyapa halus dengan suara yang teramat kudamba sekian lama

.

"Yuu- _chan_ , ayo kita bersama lagi."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

["pada garis secarut benalu, kutuangkan dirimu." + "aku mencintai kau yang diam; kau yang hidup dalam kenangan."]

Prompt diambil dari buah pemikiran **takanashi** **misaki** dan **kintsukuroi99**.

Event #MariBerpuisi digagasi oleh **Kenzeira.**

* * *

 **a/n**

Saya masih menerapkan beberapa fakta canon seperti Mika yang digulingkan dari mobil dan jalinan persahabatan antara ia dan Yuuichirou terangkai di panti asuhan. Tetapi banyak hal yang saya ubah, salah satunya seperti golongan darah (memang tidak secara tersurat sih saya terangkan) demi kesinambungan cerita, bahwa salah satu syarat pendonor hati itu adalah golongan darah mereka harus sama.

Yah, sepertinya fanfik ini mirip seperti konsep fanfik saya yang Larik Montase. Dan ujung-ujungnya pun nyaris sama, Mika-nya saya buat meninggal. Hanya saja peran yang sengsara saya tukar sih. Makanya kan saya udah pasang warning di atas. Ide ini sungguh sangat pasaran. Wew, emang pasaran sih. Hahaha.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

 **-Snaw-**


End file.
